Love Is Like Tug of War
by Malformed Entity
Summary: [One Shot] Zell's POV. Zelphie Fluff. As he reminds himself of childhood games with his best friend, he finds it just a little easier to let her go.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any of its characters. I have no legal rights to Square Enix.

Hehe! I'm still sick at home right now! STILL DELUSIONAL! –wiggles fingers- Enjoy?

-

I don't blame them for being so passionate about their relationship; needing to kiss every other second but come on! Not in front of me! I had to admit, I was getting really sick of watching Irvine touch Selphie like that but she'd always giggle when he did. I guess she liked it…

True, I really hated seeing Selphie laugh so hard and smile so brightly with anyone other than me but sometimes I just can't take my eyes off of her. It wasn't like I was her boyfriend or anything, that's Irvine's job. I'm just her friend. Her_ best_ friend. That's something I guess…

I took a bite out of one of the hotdogs from the oh-so-clichéd picnic basket Rinoa _had _to bring with us when we went to the park together. For some reason… it just didn't taste the same with the sound of their cackling and giggling in my ears. Such innocent and childish laughter only brought me back to a very warm memory of the past…when Selphie used to play with _me_.

"Zell!" A little brunette girl jetted out to the backyard with a thick rope bundled in her hands.

"What? I'm busy!" A very young Zell called back, digging around for a slug he had spotted the other day.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Selphie knelt next to him, snuggling against the little boy's face.

"EW!" The blonde pushed the girl aside, blushing lightly as he continued with his excavation when a long and piercing wail came from behind him. He turned around and frowned when he saw Selphie bawling her eyes off.

"You pushed me…" She whispered in her sweet voice, choked by her crying.

"Aw, Sefie, I'm sowwy." He stooped down to show her his puppy face to get her to stop crying. "Pwease stop cwyin!"

"Alwight! But only if you pwomise you'll pway wit' me!" Selphie's face turned from sad to happy in a matter of seconds as Zell nodded and followed the brunette to the rope coil she had abandoned in the middle of the yard.

"What's this?" He kicked the rope with the tip of his toe. "Awe we pwaying 'Hostage' again?"

"We're playing 'Tug-o-War'!" She held up one end for Zell to take it and held onto the other one. "We'll see who is stwonger!"

"I'm stwonger! I'm a boy!" Zell stood triumphantly in his pride and announced to the world.

"Yea but Matwon still has to change youw sheets evewy mowning!" Selphie laughed as she watched the grin fall off of the little boy's face.

"Just show me how to play…" He settled, defeated.

Selphie stifled that last of her giggles and pulled on the rope gently. "You just pull like this, vewy hawd! Until one of us falls!"

"Okay!" Zell immediately pulled the rope and brought Selphie to her knees.

"Hey! I didn't say to stawt yet!" Selphie screamed as she regained her bearings, tugging hard to bring the rope back to her. "I'm still beating you!"

"No you'we not!" The blonde fiddled with his loose tooth as he struggled to bring his companion to the floor. He held on with all his might, trying not to lose his grip on the rough rope as it slowly slid in his hands. The clouds rolled through the sky as seconds, even minutes passed without movement.

"Com'on! Let go alweady!" Selphie called out, her hands were starting to chafe. His hands were hurting just as much. "Lemme win!"

"No way!" Zell kept his footing on the ground and pulled harder even with the developing blisters on his small young hands. The brunette stumbled forward and fell onto her face.

"Owwie! Zell, you never let me win!" She made a face at the boy and picked herself up, sprinting into the orphanage in tears.

"Aw, Sefie! I'm sowwy! I'll let you win next time! I pwomise!" He released the rope and ran after her.

I chuckled at the thought of Selphie and me as children. I guess we've always just been very close friends… that's all. My attention turned to Rinoa, who was shouting at me, ordering me to join in her volleyball game with Quistis and Squall. I nodded and ran my eyes over Selphie, smiling in the arms of Irvine. I grinned and thought to myself…

_Love is like tug of war... it hurts so bad to hang on but for some odd reason… you just can't let go... but you know what Sefie…… I think I'll let you win this time. _

_-_

How'd you like it? Short huh? Thank XSummonerYunaX for suggesting this one for me. I stumbled upon that quote and I liked it so here you go! KuKu... ZELPHIE ROCKS! Review please!


End file.
